


Escape Acts [Podfic]

by aethel



Category: Much Ado About Nothing (2011)
Genre: Audio Format: Streaming, F/M, Informal Twitter Podfic Exchange, Podfic, Podfic Cover Art, Podfic Length: 0-10 Minutes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-22
Updated: 2020-01-22
Packaged: 2021-02-27 08:00:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 32
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22363744
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aethel/pseuds/aethel
Summary: podfic of the fic by Who Shot AR (akerwis)Benedick would rather not play host to Beatrice's relations. But it could be worse. Set post-play in the 2011 David Tennant/Catherine Tate Much Ado About Nothing.
Relationships: Beatrice/Benedick (Much Ado About Nothing)
Kudos: 4
Collections: #ITPE 2019





	Escape Acts [Podfic]

**Author's Note:**

  * For [LadyofMisrule](https://archiveofourown.org/users/LadyofMisrule/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Escape Acts](https://archiveofourown.org/works/634545) by [Who Shot AR (akerwis)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/akerwis/pseuds/Who%20Shot%20AR). 



  


### Details

  * **Length:** 0:01:58
  * **File type:** MP3 (1.7 MB) | M4B (1 MB)



### Downloads & Streaming

  * [MP3](http://itpe.fandomlibrarian.org/2019/2019ITPE0003.zip)
  * [M4B](http://itpe.fandomlibrarian.org/2019/2019ITPE0004.zip)



### Credits

  * **Text:** [_Escape Acts_](https://archiveofourown.org/works/634545)
  * **Author:** Who Shot AR
  * **Reader:** aethel
  * **Cover artist:** aethel




End file.
